


As You Wish

by sparklbunny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OOC?, Tea, The Princess Bride References, wataru's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: Wataru didn’t know when he’d started doing it but he knew full well why he was doing it. Long winded speeches of why Wataru would be nothing but overjoyed to assist Eichi sarcastic or not was replaced by three small words that did not show his flashy grandeur as he would usually prefer.





	

Wataru didn’t know when he’d started doing it but he knew full well why he was doing it. Long winded speeches of why Wataru would be nothing but overjoyed to assist Eichi sarcastic or not was replaced by three small words that did not show his flashy grandeur as he would usually prefer. He didn’t want to always be so flashy with Eichi and he desperately hoped that didn’t mean he was becoming boring to Eichi. Wataru felt so comfortable next to Eichi’s side though he was unsure if Eichi felt the same about him, which in Wataru’s mind was perfectly fine. It would be better if Eichi never found out his feelings and they could remain like this for as long as possible. The thought of Eichi shunning him and him losing someone who made him feel so completely at peace frightened him extremely. Somehow through his fear three little words had managed to make their way out and each time they left Wataru’s lips was an unheard confession of his undying love for the emperor. 

“Wataru I would so enjoy a cup of tea right now.” Eichi dropped his pen and smiled his beautiful sweet smile Wataru wished to keep sitting upon his soft pink lips forever. Thoughts of Eichi’s lips were a distraction, for now he had to get the tea. From the shadow of his cape like blazer he pulled out a fresh pot of tea complete with a matching tea set. 

“As you wish.” Wataru’s confession slipped through pouring out his mouth as the dark brown liquid poured into the teacup. Eichi nodded to him and picked up his cup and sipped at it a bit. 

“Perfect as always, my Wataru.” Wataru’s heart fastened a bit but he easily concealed it before turning to the rest of the student council.

“Tea?” Wataru asked as he offered them the kettle. No one seemed interested which was fine he honestly only cared if Eichi wanted his tea or not. Keito however looked at him curiously as if examining him very carefully. Wataru’s skin crawled a bit, why was he so unnervingly hideous? His off putting appearance often served as a reflector for Eichi making him seem even more beautiful. 

“You seem… calmer than usual.“ Keito caught him off guard, he was far too used to being simple near Eichi. 

“Ah perhaps I am my rival! However, I assure you the fire within my soul is still burning. Your chance to upstage me has yet to come.” Wataru should do something flashy he really should just to set the mood. Maybe something to put off the eyeroll he gets but he can’t not when his name is called in such a sweet manner. 

“Wataru. I would oh so like another cup.” Eichi had it sat on the table and Wataru gracefully spun over to him filling his cup again. 

“As you wish, Eichi.” Adding Eichi’s name to it makes him feel giddy like a child who knows a secret. Eichi just smiled at him sipping his tea with a smile on his face, his beautiful face. 

The day stretched on Wataru was at Eichi’s very beck and call his simple confession topping every magic trick, dance routine, or simple errand. Wataru found nothing tedious when Eichi was there even something as simple as a request for Wataru to read him a story Wataru went out of his way to make more exciting. They floated above the school in Wataru’s balloon Eichi’s head rested upon his lap, his voice soothing enough to rock Eichi near the brink of dreams. 

“Wataru.” Eichi’s voice was close to that of a whisper Wataru stopped reading ‘The Princess Bride’ to glance down upon his tired companion.

“Yes?” Wataru allowed his hand to freely stroke some of Eichi’s lovely locks of golden hair, he admired its ability to look spun by the gods themselves. 

“Fetch me that pitcher.” He whispered now his lovely blue eyes closed and Wataru’s face went red. Usually he’d have contained himself, he’d have tucked away such an emotion for his dreams. His confession three simple words matched only by Eichi’s amazing way to sweep him off his feet. He could feel his heart pounding and a smirk crossed Eichi’s supposedly resting face assuring Wataru that he knew. 

“As you wish.” Wataru could feel tears falling from him a warmth of joy and happiness the likes of which he was once unsure his lonely heart would ever know. The love of one of the most demanding men he’d ever met, someone who only a year ago had threatened to take away his only chance at the feeling of love. Wataru had Eichi’s love. 

Wataru could see through a very blurry vision Eichi’s beautiful blue eyes gazing up at him. A cold hand reached for his face and began to stroke away his tears a soothing feeling. Wataru folded over his face drawing closer to Eichi’s his breath hesitant as he closed himself closer to the only man he’d ever loved like this. Eichi closed the small gap between them his lips pressing against Wataru’s.


End file.
